


Nobody Praying For Me

by MotleyMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, F/M, Gen, Language, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Dean drinks to forget.





	

I can't recall how many nights I spent lying awake thinking of Y/N. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed; the orneriness in her Y/C/E eyes when she teased; her willingness to lend a hand to those in need...

Dammit, I...

I just miss her so much.

It's been six months since I last saw her. And it pains me to even think about the day she left.

I try not to think about it too often, but sometimes... sometimes it gets the better of me.

Which is why I'm sitting at a bar, drowning my sorrows in overpriced whiskey.

Sam knows a little about her leaving. He knows everything except the real reason why.

I can't bring myself to tell him that I was the reason Y/N bolted.

In my mind I know I shouldn't be here, getting drunk and looking for a good time, but, hell, I just can't take the emptiness anymore.

Which is why when this curvy thing in a tight red dress sidles up to the bar, I can't help myself.

I flirt.

A lot.

And, sure, my words are slurred. I've been sitting at this dive since eight on the dot, and I've gone through my fair share of bourbon. It's a surprise I'm even still sitting up straight.

The woman smiles... God, that smile, it reminds me so much of all the late nights with Y/N....

No, dammit. Stop that. You're not here to think about her, you're here to get laid.

The stranger's hand is on my thigh now. And the woman, she's just so... beautiful. Her eyes light up as she laughs at whatever inane thing I just said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and batting her lashes..

I can't do this. Not again, not after all I've been through... after all the things I've broken. There's always the chance that this chick could be the one, she could be the light in the darkness that guides me to sanity....

But I know that isn't true.

In my heart, there'll always be Y/N.

So with a heavy hand, I toss back my drink.

And, dear God, I know I shouldn't... I know that I'll hate myself in the morning.

But I do.

I take the woman's hand, all charm and chivalry.

"Do you want to go someplace?"

And that's all it takes, that's all it fucking takes to force Y/N out of my mind for a few hours.

To find a little peace from the numbness of my broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nobody Praying For Me by Seether


End file.
